


we stagger and we shine

by blackkat



Series: luminous beings are we [8]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Dragon Jedi, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, aggressive cuddling, very vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25476382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat
Summary: “The generals aremissing?” Monnk asks, his heart lodged somewhere in his throat.“One general,” Rex corrects, and he looks mildly relieved about this. Since he’s spent more than ten minutes with Skywalker, Monnk sympathizes, but—“General Fisto doesn’tgomissing,” he says.
Relationships: Kit Fisto/Monnk, Kit Fisto/Monnk/Jon Antilles
Series: luminous beings are we [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838944
Comments: 29
Kudos: 840





	we stagger and we shine

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: DragonJon with AquaticDragon Kit curled around him, purely a moment of intimacy, im right here not leaving you that clones stumble upon. Kit thought Jon lost while he didn't believe him gone for good unlike Obi-wan he doesn't run into him often enough that when he does he gets possessive and soft, maybe a little aggressive cuddly.

“The generals are _missing_?” Monnk asks, his heart lodged somewhere in his throat.

“One general,” Rex corrects, and he looks mildly relieved about this. Since he’s spent more than ten minutes with Skywalker, Monnk sympathizes, but—

“General Fisto doesn’t _go_ missing,” he says, and this much he knows without hesitation or reserve, because Kit Fisto might be the most easygoing of the generals, but he would never abandon his troops. Especially right before a mission. They leave _tomorrow_ , a joint assault on a base that covers the shore and stretches for a kilometer underwater, and Kit would never leave his troopers to face that alone.

Rex just shrugs, following close behind as Monnk grabs the pack with Kit's extra clothes, turns, and heads for the cove the general’s been particularly fond of while they've been camped here. “General Skywalker's been looking for him all morning. He’s not answering his comm, and no one’s seen him.”

Kit had gone for a swim this morning, Monnk knows—he’d said goodbye to Monnk personally, told him where he’d be and that he was going to put on his scales for a bit. It’s hardly something unusual, when they're stationed near a large body of water; there's usually enough seafood to make up for the energy burned by the change, and Kit takes full advantage of it. But if he’s hurt, especially as a dragon, Monnk has no idea how to get him back to the surface. Even a full squad likely won't be enough. Kit is a _big_ dragon.

“Maybe be just fell asleep in the sand,” Monnk says, because that’s the best possible scenario. Ahead of them, the rocks drop off sharply, but Kit showed Monnk the way down, and he vaults over one of the lower points, then clambers down the rockface as carefully as he can.

“Down _here_?” Rex asks incredulously, but follows gamely enough, swinging over and skidding down a sharp slope until Monnk grabs him and hauls him to his feet.

“Jedi can't fly, but they climb well,” Monnk says with a flicker of humor, and Rex snorts, leaning over to peer down the face of the cliff.

“Is there even sand down there?” he asks warily.

“A cove,” Monnk tells him. “Plenty big enough for whatever the general wants to do. he found it while we were setting up the underwater perimeter.”

He’d promptly dragged Monnk there, too, not that all that much dragging was required. Monnk’s always happy to see Kit's dragon form, and Kit loves to put his head in Monnk’s lap and get his whiskers scratched. It’s cute. It’s _kriffing_ cute, and if someone back on Kamino had told Monnk once that his foremost reaction to his general turning into a _dragon_ would be “how _adorable_ ”, he probably would have punched them.

He has to forgive his past self, though. His past self had never met Kit, and Kit is cute, and sweet, and the most charming sentient Monnk has ever encountered. Obviously Kit would defy all assumptions.

With a grunt, Monnk lets go of the rocks, drops the last ten feet into the deep sand and straightens as Rex lands beside him. There's an archway of tide-worn stone, just barely big enough for troopers in armor—Monnk has to turn sideways to fit, and Rex has to squeeze through, pauldron scraping, but they make it. On the other side, the narrow strip of sand becomes a wide beach with a gentle slope, scattered with dark stones. Trees grow sideways up the cliff, and the tide is going out, leaving huge, half-buried trunks stained dark with seawater.

And, in between the natural nest made by the driftwood, there are two dragons.

For one heart-stopping moment, Monnk thinks they're walking into the aftermath of a fight. Thinks the coiled, tangled limbs are still in death, that they’ve fallen and been carried in by the tide, and Kit is—

But then, with a low, thrumming croon, the deep green and silver dragon moves, winding a little tighter around the other, and the black dragon, all tattered wings and looping limbs and dark hide scarred with white, keens softly and lets Kit cocoon him in green scales. Kit's larger, for all that the black dragon is longer, and he wraps himself around the other Jedi, silver-veined wing-fins spreading out to cover them. The black dragon nestles close, tucking his head into the curve of Kit's neck, and Kit croons again, nuzzling him gently and settling his head on top of the black dragon’s.

Huge dark eyes settle on Monnk, who swallows. He can feel the intimacy here, the protection in the spread of Kit's fins, and he sinks down into the sand on his knees, not taking so much as a step closer. Kit knows him, would never attack, but—

This isn't Monnk’s to intrude on.

“Karking _hells_ ,” Rex breathes, and with a soft thump he hits the sand next to Monnk. “They're way kriffing bigger than the commander.”

Monnk snorts, amused, but before he can answer Kit chuckles. The black dragon stirs, but Kit nudges them back down, nuzzling one of their scars until they settle, and then looks back at Monnk and Rex.

“Is something wrong, Monnk?” he asks softly. The other dragon’s tattered wings—and Monnk can't tell if they're that way naturally or if they’ve been shredded, but they're not bleeding, at least—flicker, and they turn their head, but Kit rumbles gently and tucks the other dragon a little more tightly against him, very obviously not about to let go.

“General Skywalker was looking for you, sir,” Monnk says. “I got worried.”

“Ah, my apologies,” Kit murmurs. “I found a lost friend on my morning swim, and may have gotten distracted.”

The black dragon grumbles something, but it’s quiet, and Kit chuckles. Gently, carefully, he butts their heads together, and says, “Come back to camp with me, Jon. We could use your assistance in the coming fight. And I would prefer to keep you close, my friend.”

Monnk glances at Rex, only to find him looking back, clearly just as confused as Monnk is. There aren’t supposed to be other Jedi in this sector, and there definitely weren’t any reports of other Jedi needing assistance to the point where they would be thought dead.

Jon is silent and still for a moment, then huffs, uncoiling his long body and climbing to his feet. He shakes out his wings as Kit rises, but Kit doesn’t hesitate; he curls over Jon, around him, twisting their necks together and tucking his head under Jon's as he croons. It makes Jon purr, low and desperate as he noses into Kit, and Monnk feels…awkward. Unsettled by the intimacy, even in their dragon forms. It’s clear and overwhelming, almost gutting, but—in a good way.

Monnk and Kit have fallen into bed a few times, relieving stress or enjoy each other’s bodies, and this is—this is all of those times distilled down, the pure relief and joy of a reunion. It’s not the kind of thing that makes Monnk jealous, though. He just looks at it and feels…soft. Like he wants to share that, and be able to feel that joy.

Then, slow, with a shivering wash of light from Kit and a twist of shadows from Jon, the dragon shapes break. Monnk can't quite pinpoint the moment when they shift; everything is hazy, uncertain, but between one moment and the next the dragons are gone. Kit takes a step, catching a Jedi with tangled dark hair as he staggers, and sweeps him up in his arms. Jon is a big man, definitely not slight, but Kit cradles him against his chest, and Jon wraps his arms around Kit's neck, clinging.

Monnk gets one glimpse of scarred hands, dark hair over shoulders covered in welts, and then looks down. Comes to his feet, approaching Kit, and glances at him for permission.

Kit watches him for a long moment, then smiles, inclining his head. With a smile in return, Monnk steps close, pulling the extra cloak from his pack, and drapes it over the other Jedi.

“Should I get a medic, sir?” he asks softly.

Kit pauses, looking down at Jon, and his expression is sad. “Perhaps the 501st would be willing to spare their medic to look Jon over,” he suggests, eyes warm. “Kix has a better bedside manner than Shark, I'm afraid.”

“That’s the way Shark likes it,” Monnk says dryly, and Kit chuckles. “Anything I need to alert him about in particular?”

“An infiltration that ended poorly,” Kit says, soft, and when Jon makes to lift his head, Kit hums, pressing his cheek to Jon's dark hair. “But Jon will be all right.”

“Thanks to you,” Jon says, hoarse. He has a soft voice, softer than Monnk would have expected, and when he turns his head and opens his eyes, they're pale, pale blue. They settle on Monnk for a moment, and then Jon says, “Thank you. For the cloak.”

“Of course,” Monnk says, and smiles at him. “It’s nice to finally see another dragon in their scales. You’re beautiful.”

Jon's eyes widen. He jerks his head back towards Kit, but—

Monnk can see the red rising in his cheeks, the way his fingers curl against Kit's shoulders. It’s…well. Cute.

Monnk’s maybe starting to realize he’s got particular tastes, and “cute dragons” is all of them.

Rex is staring, still. Monnk ignores him, raising his comm as Kit carries Jon past, headed for the archway. A brief message to Kix assures Monnk that the medic will be waiting at the top of the cliff, and then Monnk follows his general.

“Come on, _vod_ ,” he says to Rex, clasping his shoulder and half-hauling him to his feet. “You should let Skywalker know we found General Fisto.”

“And a friend,” Rex says, dry, but he doesn’t hesitate to fall into step.

Monnk watches his general, naked and uncaring, with the other Jedi cradled in his arms. Thinks of the way they looked as dragons, tangled together, taking comfort in each other, and smiles.

“And a friend,” he agrees, and quickens his pace, catching up with Kit and touching his elbow lightly.

“Should I get my things out of your tent, Kit?” he asks quietly.

Kit looks at Jon, flicks a glance up at Monnk. “I like to think we can all share,” he says, smiling. “There is no such thing as too much comfort, yes? And you're very good at it, Monnk.”

Monnk snorts, but takes the compliment. “As long as you’re okay with it, sir,” he says to Jon.

Jon doesn’t look at him, but nods once. “Kit likes you,” he says, rough. Doesn’t add _that’s good enough for me_ , but Monnk can hear it in his tone, and he can't help a flicker of warmth that rises in response.

Kit's tentacles brush his arm, loop around his wrist for a moment before they release, and Monnk turns his hand, catches one of them and squeezes gently in return.

“I like him too,” he says honestly, and thinks he catches the faintest flicker of a smile on Jon's face.


End file.
